The present disclosure relates generally to a coordinate measuring machine and more particularly to a high accuracy, ultra-lightweight portable coordinate measuring machine.
Coordinate measurement machines serve to, among other things, measure points in a three-dimensional space. Coordinate measuring machines trace the measuring points in Cartesian coordinate space (x, y, z), for example. Coordinate measuring machines typically consist of a stand and a tracing system. The stand may serve as a reference point relative to which the tracing system moves in the space in a measurable manner. The tracing system for a portable coordinate measuring machine may include an articulated arm attached to the stand at one end and a measurement probe at the other end.
For the measurement to be useful, it must be accurate. Very high accuracy, however, is difficult to achieve because of factors such as temperature and load conditions. Particularly in portable coordinate measuring machines, warping of the arm caused by thermal changes or by changes in loads has a negative effect on the measurement's accuracy. Consequently, in terms of their performance, conventional portable coordinate measuring machines were not nearly as accurate as conventional, non-portable type coordinate measuring machines.
Accuracy Improvements may be available. Conventionally, however, such improvements came accompanied by significant increases in mass and/or weight of the coordinate measuring machine. Conventional portable coordinate measuring machines of improved accuracy were bulky and heavy. These are undesirable characteristics for coordinate measuring machines, particularly portable coordinate measuring machines.